


Reunited [and It Feels So Good]

by medusacascade22



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Washington Capitals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-29
Updated: 2012-02-29
Packaged: 2017-10-31 21:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/medusacascade22/pseuds/medusacascade22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nicklas Backstrom is back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunited [and It Feels So Good]

**Author's Note:**

> I just really miss Nicky, okay?
> 
> Comments are encouraged and appreciated. <3

 

The ice is perfect; still smooth but not too slippery thanks to the practice that ended a few hours ago. Mike Green is still at Kettler, skating designs across the frozen floor, trying to get back into the swing of it. He’s played well since his return, but he knows there’s something missing, and he wants to get it back.

It’s almost dark in the rink, the ice illuminated only in certain patches. Only a player who knows this space like the back of his hand could navigate it, and Mike can do so with his eyes closed. He feels completely alone, but in a nice way, like the solitude sharpens his focus. The only sound is ice shredding below the blade of his skates and the occasional rustle of jersey against Mike’s skin. He’s wearing as little equipment as possible, concentrating on his skating only.

Mike is making his umpteenth loop around the boards when he hears the noise of metal-on-metal followed by a familiar electric whir. Mike knows a light is on before he sees the glow, but can hardly believe it. Nobody knows he’s still here but the last janitor who left about a half hour ago, and told Mike to lock up when he was done.

Slowly, almost hesitantly, Mike turns to face center ice. His eyes travel across it until they reach a figure standing at the opposite boards, where the other net would be. The light that was just turned on creates a spotlight above him, throwing each detail of his face into sharp relief, making them completely visible from across the ice.

_Nicklas Backstrom._

Mike finds himself in a state of paralysis. His heartbeat picks up to the pace of a shot bullet and his vision narrows so that all he can see is the man surrounded by light. Nick smiles then, teeth catching a bit of the light and tossing the ray across to Mike, who wishes he could catch it along with this moment and keep them both preserved forever.

“I’m back,” Nick says, and it’s like the invisible chains that had been keeping Mike still broke all at once. His legs start moving on their own accord, streaking down the ice. Nick seems to do the same, gliding to center ice, grin only widening as he moves. Mike’s mouth matches, stretched so tight it almost hurts. It feels to both men like a slow-motion replay which is only intensified when a noise beside skates and heavy breathing fills the rink.

_“Reunited and it feels so good, reunited 'cause we understood,”_ The music blasts over the speakers, and they finally meet in the exact center of the ice. (Stoff owed Nick a favor and had a key to the control room, so it seemed fitting for the moment.)

They collide almost violently, clutching as tight as they can to anything they can reach, the contact long awaited.

 “Nicky,” Mike says into Nick’s neck. It comes out as more of a choke than a laugh, but Mike can’t seem to care. “I… I’ve…” he trails off, unable to get the words out.

“I’ve missed you too,” Nick fills in and Mike can hear the smile that accompanies the words.

“Yeah,” Mike exhales, hugging Nick closer to him for a moment before releasing his hold and moving back to look Nick in the eyes. “You look good. You look like you,” Mike tells him, because it’s true. Mike has seen Nick since his injury, they hang out all the time, but it wasn’t hard to tell that he wasn’t his usual self. A concussion and a few weeks off the ice will do that to a player.

“I feel like me.” Nick admits, the grin still shining on his face. Mike wonders if it’ll ever fade and hopes it doesn’t.

“Glad to hear it,” Mike can only smile back and continues to search Nick’s face with his eyes, wanting to drink in every detail, like he won’t ever get this opportunity again. Nick lets him and is content to twist his fingers into the sides of Mike’s jersey.

Mike blinks hard and clears his throat. “Welcome back, Nicklas.” He says, and they’re the most genuine words he thinks he’s ever spoken.

Nick pulls him into a hug, whispering “It’s good to be back,” in Mike’s ear as he does.

Mike lets himself relax into the hug, and feels the repair of a tear inside of him he didn’t know existed before now. It fills slowly but evenly with Nick’s scent and the way his long hair tickles Mike’s cheek and the feel of their hearts up against each other, beating almost in harmony.

Mike feels the emptiness become whole again. He feels the return of what was missing so completely that it rattles his bones and settles itself deep inside of him, and Mike knows more than ever that he never wants to lose Nick again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This work is entirely fiction and I claim no ownership to anything/anyone mentioned.
> 
> The song mentioned and the title are from Reunited by Peaches & Herb.


End file.
